


Ramza and Alma's Windy Stroll (School Uniform)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Picture of Ramza and Alma walking together, with Alma in a school uniform. A blast of air blows up Alma's skirt, and she blushes as she holds it down.





	Ramza and Alma's Windy Stroll (School Uniform)

(Yelling at her brother not to look, Alma holds down her school skirt as she walks with Ramza)


End file.
